


Expérimentons

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/F, Friends to Lovers, It's Soft, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comme cela avait commencé. Voir Lucy et Lisanna partir leur avait peut être donné le courage qui leur manquer pour explorer en quête de plus. De découvrir le corps de l'autre, de dépasser le stade d'"ami" vers quelque chose de plus risquer.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke, Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 2





	Expérimentons

**Author's Note:**

> Il parait que c'est un couple rare le Loray ...   
> En tout cas j'avoue que j'ai prit énormément de plaisir à écrire sur eux et je pense que je vais finir par écrire bien plus de chose sur eux dans un avenir proche.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comme cela avait commencé. C'était sans aucune doute un mélange de curiosité et de tension qui les avaient poussés a enfin expérimenter. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Comment avaient-ils trouvé le courage de tenter quelque choses de plus physique ?

Ils étaient passés de simple ami à un peu plus. Le petit plus qui n'avait que peu changer leur vie, que se soit en mission ou dans la vie courante de la guilde. C'était des petits gestes doux quand ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre à l'une des tables de la guilde, une main l'une sur l'autre, des épaules qui se touche, parfois un baisé cacher derrière l'un des piliers de la guilde.

Alors comment avaient-ils put être ainsi enchevêtré sur le lit du mage de glace, s'embrassa comme si demain n'existait pas et que leur vie en dépendait.

Ils étaient en train de discuter alors que la soirée commençait tout juste, le sujet de la discussion était depuis longtemps oublier. Lucy avait été un instant à leur table avant d'être encourager par Loke à rejoindre Lisanna dans l'arrière salle. La jeune femme avait été tentée de frapper l'esprit céleste pour sa blague mais elle c'était raviser pour disparaître dans la cuisine.

En voyant le sourire de Mirajane et l'absence soudaine des deux jeunes filles, Loke et Grey pouvait garantir que les deux jeunes filles étaient parties explorer des univers encore inconnues. Et mettre ainsi fin à cette tentions qui semblait suivre les deux filles.

Cela avait peut être offert le courage qui manquaient aux deux hommes qui restèrent un instant pensif à leur table, avant que Grey ne propose timidement de tester eu aussi les choses. Loke le regarda un instant incertain, avant de lui sourire et d'accepter. Ils étaient pourtant sobres, mais chacun suspecter qu'ils étaient soudainement ivres d'une autre boisson. De quelque chose de plus fou qu'un simple verre.

Loke embrassait le cou encore vierge de toute marque de Grey, cherchant à y laisser sa trace alors que le mage de glace arracher leur vêtement qui les gênaient dans cette quêtes de fictions et contactes. Ils étaient presser, désireux de plus alors que les vetement tombaient du lit pour trainer sur le sol.

Les mains de Grey glissait sur les hanches de Loke, taquinant les nouvelles terres qui délimité la limite interdite qui était encore cacher par le sous vetement de l'esprit céleste. La dernière chose qui les séparait du contacte tant désirer qu'ils comblaient pour le moment par la friction de leur deux passions.

Ils étaient rentrés chez le mage de glace, les lèvres se cherchant alors que leurs mains s'égaraient. Aucun des deux ne se souvenait vraiment comment ils avaient réussit à arrivé devant l'appartement encore habiller. Ils avaient besoin de plus, qu'importe les baisers et les caresses. C'était la seule pensés qui les préoccuper.

Ils devaient aller plus loin encore.

Grey arrachait le bout de tissu gênant, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Loke alors qu'il découvrait enfin la partit tans convoité. Se fut une lutte de baiser et de caresse, chacun cherchant sa place sur le lit alors que la passion les dévorés. Grey fini par glisser sur le lit, exposant son dos marquer par les ongles du lion et sa bouche affamer alors que pénétrer enfin le domaine tant recherchait, tant désiré.

La chambre fut plongé dans les bruits de plaisir, les lentes supplications alors que les deux hommes découvraient le corps de l'autre pour la première fois, appréhender les étranges sensations de leur union.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne fut surprit de découvrir deux couples rayonnant. 


End file.
